All Wrapped Up in a Bright, Shiny Bow
by ilovetvalot
Summary: When Morgan and Garcia's newest addition arrives, both realize they've received their own miracle. Fluffy drabble.


_**Author's Note: Hold on folks, this is a long note today! First, Tonnie and I would like to announce that signups for Chit Chat on Author's Corner's January Challenge-The Happy New Year's Challenge are open thru December 30, 2010. Simply swing by the forum (you can link to it thru our profile pages) and sign up with the pairing you'd like to see written and three prompts associated with the holiday. On Jan 1, 2011, you'll be assigned a random pairing (not the one you usually write) and three prompts to write by January 30.**_

_**Second, I have a question for my readers. I truly enjoyed last night's CM episode, "What Happens at Home" and the introduction of the character Agent Ashley Seaver. I intend to do some stories with her character incorporated into a pairing and I'd like to know who you guys would like to see me pair her with. I know the obvious choice is Reid, but what about Hotch or Rossi. Anybody that knows my work knows I'm a sucker for older man/younger woman pairings. So, shoot me a pm or review and let me know what you think. I think the world of you guys and value your opinions!**_

_**Just a reminder, December 25th is right around the corner. Everyone that signed up for the CM Christmas Fic Exchange, please remember your stories. We want this to be a WONDERFUL gift experience for all involved. If you have any questions, feel free to pm either myself (ilovetvalot) or tonnie2001969.**_

_**In other forum news, please check out our newest discussion thread, "Serious vs. Light - Which gets the most response?" It is a discussion of serious vs. light stories and the response they get from readers. We also have new interviews with Clarebones and musicxlife4 up for your reading pleasure.**_

_**Also please check out the discussion thread entitled, "The Fine Line Between T and M ratings". There's a great ongoing discussion there, too.**_

_**Finally, if any of you have any idea for issues/activities that you'd like to see "Chit Chat on Author's Corner" forum tackle in the form of discussion threads and/or challenges, please let us know. We want to bring you all some really fun threads in the New Year!**_

_**As always, thank you to every reader, reviewer, and person that favorites or alerts one of our stories. Hearing from each of you means a great deal to each of us. We truly value your thoughts and opinions. Now, on with our story!**_

* * *

**All Wrapped Up in a Bright Shiny Bow**

Smiling widely as he held the pink bundle wrapped burden in his arms closer, Derek Morgan's dark eyes openly adored the newest addition to the Garcia-Morgan family.

"I can't believe you chose Christmas for your grand debut, Princess," he whispered to his sleeping angel, her pink lips sucking rhythmically as she huffed in her sleep. His eyes crinkled as he lifted a finger, exploring her forehead gently. "Needed to come out and see how much bling you could score for the holidays, huh?" he asked her, holding her securely against his chest, ready and willing to fight the Devil… or whatever nurse who thought she could come in and steal his new daughter away.

Watching the miracle he'd contributed in bringing to life sigh peacefully in her slumber, his heart melted even more. She looked so much like his Baby Girl that it was breathtaking. Glancing toward his sleeping wife in the hospital bed, he whispered, "Your mommy worked hard today, Princess. But if she were awake, she'd be telling you how much she was hoping you'd get here in time for Santa. We both were."

The baby in his arms opened her unfocused eyes slowly, blinking up at him lazily. Soft brown, like his, they shined with the untold knowledge only babies had. "Hi there," he said softly, shifting his little girl in his arms. "How's my baby?"

Watching her face as she blinked again, almost as if to say, "How do you think I am, you stupid grown-up? I was shoved from a nice cozy womb into this cold, bright world at an ungodly hour. I'm frickin' peachy!"

"I know, I know...you had a hard morning, didn't you?" he chuckled as he imagined her responde, his heart aching in his chest at how beautiful this creation in his arms was.

"So did Mommy," Penelope murmured groggily from the bed, her voice tired but satisfied. Wincing as she shifted on the thin mattress, she smiled at the pair in the rocking chair. "Tell me, does our daughter have as big a head as what it felt like a few hours ago?"

"Her melon is perfect," Derek defended immediately as he grinned at the woman in the bed. How in the world had he deserved two perfect people in his life?

"Tell that to my vah-jay-jay," Penelope laughed softly, leaning her head back against the pillow.

"I'm sure it's perfect, too. At least, it was the last time you let me anywhere near it," he winked playfully. "Now," Derek ordered, sliding carefully from the bed and making his way toward the side of her bed, "you wanna see our little Christmas Noelle?"

"Our own little miracle," Penelope whispered, holding out her arms as Derek gently deposited the baby into her mother's arms.

"Sweetness, as much of a miracle as she is, this one was certainly no virgin birth," Derek chuckled, stroking the babe's cheek as twinkling Christmas lights from outside cast blue, orange and green shadows against her skin.

"Won't be the story I tell," Penelope muttered under her breath, her finger carefully tracing the five fingers on her daughter's right hand before moving to gently touch the bright pink bow taped into the baby's fine downy hair.

"Then I'll be the guy backing up every single thing you say, Princess," he smiled, pressing a warm kiss to her temple as she stared lovingly down at her little contribution to the world.

For the rest of our lives, he thought happily, staring over her shoulder at the unmistakable lasting sign of their love. His Christmas was complete this year...and for every year to come.

**Finis**


End file.
